


Cuddle Pile

by gentledusk, littleliontree (gentledusk)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/gentledusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/littleliontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meyer is definitely a secret Disney princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

> The word document for this fic is titled "Meyer the cute pokédad.docx"

When he’d left Meyer with the lab Pokémon earlier, he hadn’t expected to return to the sight of Meyer getting chased around by a horde of the younger ones.

“Er…” he starts, hovering just inside the doorway to the enclosure, but his voice is drowned out by Meyer’s hoots of laughter and the delighted shrieks of his pursuers.

Augustine smiles, despite himself. It seems like they’re having fun, whatever they’re doing (tag?), and it’s probably good for Meyer to stretch his legs a bit after spending so much time crouched over whatever he’d been fixing earlier (not that he hadn’t appreciated the view—can you blame him for forgetting exactly what Meyer had been fixing?).

A loud _THUMP_ snaps him out of his reverie, and his legs begin to move before he is even consciously aware of it, rushing over to where Meyer now lies flat on his back on the ground. It turns out he’s fine, if a little winded, flashing Augustine a grin and a thumb-up in a way that’s so utterly endearing that Augustine is tempted to just take him home and cuddle him (among other things).

The Pokémon seem to have a similar idea (minus the “other things” bit, thankfully), because soon enough Meyer has become the human pillow of a grand total of three Sentret, two Azurill, and one Zigzagoon.

“Are you sure you’re not secretly a Disney princess?” Augustine asks, arching an eyebrow at the sight before him.

“If anyone here is a Disney princess, it’s you,” Meyer shoots back good-naturedly, petting the Furret that has just decided to curl up on his chest.

Augustine opens his mouth to protest, but at that moment a Fletchling decides it wants to nestle in his hair, a Linoone comes to nuzzle his leg, and a couple of Combee fly over to buzz cheerfully around his head, rendering any protests basically useless. “Touché.”

Meyer just laughs at the little pout on his face. “Besides, I’d look terrible in a dress!”

Augustine’s pout suddenly morphs into a sly grin. “Oh, I’m sure you could make it work. And are you implying that I _would_ look good in a dress?” His grin only grows wider as a faint hint of pink appears on Meyer’s cheeks and his smile turns vaguely sheepish.

“Well, ah, that’s not what I—not that you wouldn’t, I’m sure that… uh, better you than me? Er, I didn’t mean that in a bad way, really, what I mean to say is… if you ever wanted to wear one, I’m sure you could pull it off?”

“Maybe someday,” Augustine says with a wink, doing a little twirl so that his lab coat swishes around him. “Ah, do you need a little help there? I can ask them to move…”

Meyer shakes his head as best as he can while lying flat on his back in the grass, now petting some Sentret that are clamouring for attention. “It’s all right. I’m not in a hurry to be anywhere, and besides, they’ve just gotten comfortable.”

“Well, all right,” he says, resisting the urge to join the big cuddle pile in front of him. It’s quite a difficult feat. “Call me if you need anything, ok?”

“Will do!” Meyer replies, flashing him another one of those big, “utterly charming probably without even meaning to be” grins.

It is, unsurprisingly, also rather difficult to drag himself away, but he does have a report to finish, so he forces his feet to carry him away somehow with the promise to himself that he’ll check up on them again once it’s complete.

~

An hour later, report finally done and over with, Augustine returns to the spot he left Meyer and the Pokémon in only to find them all asleep, Meyer snoring contentedly in the middle of the pile. He gazes at them for a few moments with a soft smile on his face, reluctant to disturb the peaceful scene before him, before turning away and heading off to check on some of the other Pokémon.

He doesn’t think anyone will blame him if he lets them sleep just a little bit longer.


End file.
